tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Spiteful Brake Van
Model Series= |-|Railway Series= The Spiteful Brake Van *'Number': 13 (Railway Series only) *'Class': NE/BR 20 Ton Brake Van *'Builder': North Eastern Railway/British Railways *'Built': 1929 *'Gauge': 4ft 8 1⁄2in (1,435mm) *'Scrapped': 1959 The Spiteful Brake Van was a troublesome brake van, who was subsequently crushed into pieces by Douglas. Bio The brake van took an instant dislike to Douglas and purposely delayed his trains. This was until Donald bumped him violently to teach him a lesson. After Donald ran into the Tidmouth signalbox, James was saddled with the brake van, who continued his old tricks. Douglas, as a result, had to help James up Gordon's Hill. James was short of steam, and the brake van was soon squeezed between both the troublesome trucks and Douglas. By Douglas' force, he subsequently crushed the brake van into pieces. He was never rebuilt after that and was scrapped. Ever since then, the troublesome trucks have not forgotten the brake van incident, and they do not dare play tricks on neither Donald or Douglas. It had been an accident really, but no one told the trucks that, and the trucks thought that Douglas smashed him on purpose. Because of this, Donald and Douglas have transformed goods traffic on the main line quite easily. Persona Like the troublesome trucks, and as his name implies, the Spiteful Brake Van was rude and disrespectful to the engines, especially Donald and Douglas, and incredibly impolite. Basis The Spiteful Brake Van was an NE 20 ton brake van in the Railway Series. In the television series, he was a BR 20 ton brake van. Livery In the Railway Series, the Spiteful Brake Van was painted grey. He also had the letters NW, 13 and 20T painted on his sides in white. In the television series, he is painted in a mixed livery of grey and brown. Appearances The Railway Series * The Twin Engines - Break Van and The Deputation (mentioned) Companion volumes * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection Television Series * Season 2 - Break Van and The Deputation (mentioned) His angry face, that was never featured on his model on-screen, was also used on a china clay truck in the second season episode, Percy's Predicament. Books * 1993 - Edward's Exploit and Other Thomas the Tank Engine Stories (cameo) Magazine Stories * 1997 - Donald and Douglas (does not speak) Annual Stories * 1989 - Donald and the Breakaways (mentioned) Voice Actors * Daisuke Gōri (Japan) Trivia * In the magazine story Donald and Douglas, the Spiteful Brake Van is depicted as a standard van. * One of the Spiteful Brake Van's face masks would later be used on a Troublesome Truck in the episode, Percy's Predicament. * The van has only been named N W break van in the wooden railway line. Quotes :"Ye're a muckle nuisance," said Donald one day. "It's tae leave ye behind I'd be wantin'." :"You can't," said the van, "I'm essential." :"Och are ye?" Donald burst out. "Ye're naethin' but a screechin' an' a noise when a's said an' done. Spite Douggie wad ye? Tak that." :"Oh! Oh! Oh!" cried the van. :"Haud yer wheesht," said Donald severely. "There's mair comin' syne ye misbehave." - A conversation between Donald and the Spiteful Brake Van, Break Van Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Bachmann (Large Scale; coming soon) Category:Brake Vans Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock